Hot Dotty! (Episode 4 of "If") *complete*
by randibaby
Summary: *complete* Lee and Amanda finish their honeymoon by visiting Dotty and Kurt in California
1. Gentlemen, start your engines!

Hot Dotty!  
  
Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Brothers and I'm making absolutely no money for this writing! I don't own the characters but this story is 'original'--thanks to Mike F. for helping with the details!  
  
Episode 4 of "If"  
  
Act 1: Gentlemen, Start your engines!  
  
Late Feb 2002  
  
****2 weeks ago****  
  
"Welcome race fans to ESN's coverage of the NHRL Pomona Nationals! Up next, John Force fights to regain the title from long time champion Otekir McBride! Let's watch now as the gentlemen start their engines....Oh no! Otekir's car has exploded! Medical staff are running to the scene...we're cutting to a station break!"  
  
***********  
  
"Kurt, darling, be a dear and grab my purse from the ....Oh dear!" Dotty exclaimed as she looked out her front window, "Who's that!? Someone's pulling up the drive..."  
  
"Dotty, my turtledove, here's your bag...hmmmm...looks like Amanda and her new husband...."  
  
"Oh! I forgot they said they'd be coming in today! She's going to die if she sees me dressed like this! Kurt! Oh!"  
  
DINGDONG!  
  
"It's no use, they're at the door..."  
  
"Kurt, how am I going to explain?"  
  
Kurt cautiously opened the door, "Why, hello Amanda, Lee!"  
  
Lee couldn't quite believe his eyes, "Uh, are we...interrupting ...something?"  
  
"Mom?" Amanda stood there, mouth open...  
  
"Yes, dear?" Dotty replied.  
  
"What? What are you...wearing?"  
  
"Oh! You noticed? Well Amanda, you see, Captain Kurt and I...well...."  
  
Kurt interjected, "We might as well tell them..."  
  
"Well, Amanda, Lee...we're going... undercover." Dotty stated matter of factly.  
  
"What!?" Amanda and Lee blurted out in unison.  
  
Dotty continued, "Yes, well you see..."  
  
"A friend of mine has a son who was in a terrible car crash recently. You may have heard of him...Otekir McBride" Kurt continued.  
  
"Who?" Amanda couldn't believe this...  
  
"McBride!" Lee exclaimed, "Yeah! I heard about his crash when we were in Texas!"  
  
"Otekir?" Amanda continued, "Mother, that doesn't explain why you're wearing...leather pants!"  
  
'Or that spaghetti strap top that says "Don't Ask!" or that chain-link belt...' thought Lee.  
  
Kurt started, "My friend...."  
  
Dotty continued, "thinks there's been foul play...."  
  
Kurt picked up, "And that's where we come in. There's a new race venue that begins tonight. It's called Pomona Thunder and...."  
  
"Otekir's understudy" Dotty explained...  
  
"A young hot shot named Kip Rhyder..."Kurt said...  
  
Dotty continued, "Of, what? 23 years of age? Anyway, Kip..."  
  
Kurt finished, "Is racing tonight..."  
  
"And we heard he likes older woman", Dotty reasoned...  
  
"So, we thought Dotty would get all dolled up.." Kurt contended...  
  
Dotty argued, "and try to find out more information. Otekir's father..."  
  
"My friend"  
  
"Thinks that this 'Kip' has done something terrible to gain the driver's seat."  
  
"Mother! Going undercover is very dangerous!"  
  
"Amanda, dear, how would you know?" Dotty asserted.  
  
"Uh, Mother, you said Kip likes...older..women?"  
  
Lee thought 'How old!?'  
  
"Well, darling, now that you mention it....why don't you go undercover?"  
  
"Oh no!" said Lee.  
  
Kurt declared, "Come, come young man! It's for my good friend..."  
  
"Daniel McBride" Dotty finished.  
  
"Dotty and I promised Daniel we'd dig up some information." Kurt continued.  
  
Dotty grabbed Lee and Amanda by the arm, "Come along now! We'll buy you dinner on the way! Oh! And some appropriate clothes..."  
  
"What?" Amanda did not like the sound of this!  
  
Dotty whispered in Amanda's ear, "Well, you'll never catch Kip wearing that dear!"  
  
****  
  
"Hot lovin'! Check it and see!  
  
She's got a fever of a hundred and three!"  
  
Lee couldn't hear himself think as the music blared in the Metco courtesy tent next to the drag strip. The race didn't start for another few hours. Lee cringed as he watched Amanda saunter past the oogling eyes of the Metco distributors.  
  
'She sure looks sexy in those hot pants and 'Hot Mama' t-shirt' Lee thought. Her Oakley glasses were the bomb!  
  
Several Metco distributor's did not hide their appreciation either for a good looking woman.  
  
"Whew baby! Hot Mama!"  
  
It was enough to make Lee lose his dinner!  
  
Metco was a big sponsor for Kip's team "Nitro-rod." As Metco's theme song played in the background, Lee observed Amanda. She flashed a disarming smile to Nitro-rod's pit boss, Mike Pfister.  
  
"Hi there, big guy!" Amanda vamped.  
  
Mike saw her coming a mile away. He knew older women at Kip's tent meant only one thing...'This is the last thing Kip needs before the finals!'  
  
"Metco, we're you're Metco! The tools you'll love to use!"  
  
Lee could barely make out Amanda's interaction with the crew chief as Metco's song blared over the loudspeakers. He watched in disgust as Kip strutted up to Mike and Amanda and grabbed Amanda by the waist.  
  
"What a drag!" Lee said under his breath.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey! Hot Mama!" Kip poured it on. "I'll say you're hot! Where've you been all my life!"  
  
Amanda stood there in Kip's youthful embrace and thought, 'Oh, getting married before you were born, having babies, attending PTA meetings, babysitting grandchildren...'  
  
As she paused, Mike thought, 'Oh great! Another air head!'  
  
Amanda tilted her head and shrugged as Kip pressed her body next to his and led her to the VIP tent.  
  
"Oh!" Amanda said softly as she looked back just in time to see Lee look very, dare I say it, j...jealous!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Lee, It's for a good cause!" Kurt said while at Lee's side.  
  
"I'm beginning to doubt that!" Lee spewed.  
  
"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed as he continued to watch the entrance to the VIP tent, "Why? Isn't that Dotty?"  
  
Lee replied, laughing, "Why yes it is!"  
  
Kurt fumed! 'What on earth is my wife doing falling all over that infidel! That pit boss will never hear the end of this!' "Why, she's a great grandmother for goodness sake!"  
  
Lee and Kurt watched in amazement as Mike put his arm around Dotty and escorted her into the VIP tent. Dotty shot a triumphant look back at Kurt and smiled.  
  
Funny, Captain Kurt did not seem amused!  
  
tbc 


	2. The Pits!

Act 2: The Pits!  
  
Setting: Kip's VIP Hospitality Tent  
  
"Well, Mike darling," Dotty coyly confabed, "I just love racing!"  
  
"Yeah!", Mike was thrilled!, "Did ya check out our Nitro-rod chasis set up? We've got that front end dancin'!"  
  
"Uh, oh, hehe" Dotty wasn't quite sure what to say after that...  
  
"Well sexy lady!" Kip was captivated by Amanda, "Can't wait to see you at shutdown when I win!"  
  
Amanda responded "Oh?" She didn't like having anyone else's hands all over her! 'Why am I doing this?'  
  
"Just WHAT are you DOING young man!" Boomed Kip's father, Nick Rhyder, as he approached Kip's table.  
  
"Uh, Dad, I'd like you to meet...uh...?"  
  
Nick blasted back, "Just as I thought! You don't even know her name! You're coming with me boy!"  
  
Kip excused himself but not before landing a very wet, very french kiss on Amanda.  
  
Dotty stared, wide-eyed at her daughter. "I'm so glad Lee can't see this!'  
  
"Hey girls" Mike explained, "don't worry about that. That's Kip's old man Nick. He used to be the hotshot around here and he still acts like he owns the place. Look, after ya grab some grub, how 'bout coming down to the pit. I'll introduce you to everyone...uh, by the way....What's your names?"  
  
Dotty explained who they were and accepted Mike's invitation.  
  
'Great Mother!'  
  
******  
  
After feasting on bratwurst and chips, Amanda and Dotty made their way to join Mike at Nitro-rod's pit area.  
  
They watched as Kip made his runs and...won!  
  
Lee and Kurt watched from across the track.  
  
"Good thing I bought these Metco racing binocculars my boy!" Kurt pronounced.  
  
Lee found little comfort that they had a better eye on their "girls".  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dotty left Mike's arm and whispered to Amanda, "I don't know about you, Amanda, but I haven't found out a thing!"  
  
Amanda whispered back, "Mother! All I've found out is that hotpants are extremely uncomfortable!"  
  
"WHAT are YOU two doing HERE!"  
  
Amanda didn't need to turn around, she recognized Nick Rhyder's voice. "Oh, uh, we, uh..."  
  
"GET LOST!"  
  
It didn't take any time for Dotty and Amanda to scramble past Kip's father.  
  
Mike hollered after Dotty, "Sorry ladies! Maybe you could meet us later at La Lizard Lounge!"  
  
Dotty waved back and shouted "We'll see about that!"  
  
Amanda grabbed her mother's arm and yelled "Bye!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dotty seemed effervescent as she bubbled "Come on Amanda! Now's our chance!"  
  
"Mother, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Look Amanda! There's Kip's "Nitro-rod" transporter! Let's take a look around!" Dotty said as she pulled Amanda toward the transporter.  
  
"Mother!" Amanda half-heartedly protested. She had to admit, her mother was pretty good at this spy stuff!  
  
Amanda and Dotty snuck onto Kip's transporter. The crew was gone and the place was dark and quiet.  
  
"Mother!" Amanda whispered, "What are we looking for?"  
  
"Daniel said he thought someone had pulled the oil drain out of Otekir's engine....I don't really know what we're looking for.."  
  
Amanda and Dotty searched the transporter but came up with zippo. Absolutely nothing.  
  
Dotty began, "I wonder if Daniel was being petty. You know? Maybe jealous that Kip has his son's spot. Maybe Daniel is being paranoid....Maybe Otekir's car just blew up!"  
  
"Maybe not!"  
  
Amanda and Dotty spun around to see who had spoken. They were greeted by a beautiful young woman who bore a striking resemblence to Kip.  
  
The girl continued, "I wuz wonderin' if somethin' funny was goin' on too! I really like Ottie and I can't imagine how his car could have just exploded! Who are you two anyway? Are you detectives?"  
  
Dotty shot a glance at Amanda and said, "Yes!"  
  
'Mother!'  
  
Dotty expounded, "We....are from....the.....NHRL board of.....Accident Management. Who are you?"  
  
Amanda shot a look back at her mother.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm Kip's sister Kari."  
  
"Oh!" Dotty and Amanda jointly replied.  
  
"Daddy's been awfully uptight lately....Ever since Ottie's crash. I thought he'd be happy! He's always wanted Kip to make first run. Instead, he seems so....irritable!"  
  
Dotty glanced at Amanda, "Kari, you say your father always wanted Kip to make first run?"  
  
"Yeah!" The young girl replied.  
  
Amanda interjected, "So, what do you think happened to Ottie's car, Kari?"  
  
Kari nervously stood there, shifting her weight from side to side. "Well, uhm, well...."  
  
"Yes?" Dotty coaxed....  
  
"I don't really want to say," Kari replied, "I don't want to get anybody in trouble..."  
  
Amanda spoke, "Kari, this is really important that you let us know. If you're hiding any information...."  
  
Kari started tearing up, "You've gotta understand, I love my Daddy! Kip would just die if anything happened to him!"  
  
Dotty held her breath, "What do you mean, your father?....Unh!"  
  
Amanda turned around just long enough to catch Nick Rhyder knock out her mother!  
  
Kari watched in horror as Amanda and Nick struggled.  
  
"Kari! Help me!" Amanda cried out!  
  
As Nick continued his choke hold, Kari stood there, frightened. "I'm, I'm sorry..."  
  
Nick finally managed to incapacitate Amanda.  
  
"KARI!" Rhyder boomed. "We've go to get rid of these bodies!"  
  
"No way Daddy! This has gone far enough!" Kari shouted back fearfully.  
  
Nick got in his daughter's face. "Listen young lady! You BETTER obey! Ya want me to do to you like I did to your beloved Ottie!"  
  
tbc 


	3. Final Round

Act 3: Final Round  
  
Lee and Captain Kurt cased the race track for the third time.  
  
"Where could they have gone to?" Lee wasn't really expecting an answer, he was just so...frustrated!  
  
"Look here Lee," Captain Kurt wasn't any less stymied, "The girls are probably in the ladies room. You know how women can be..."  
  
"For the last two hours?!" Lee was ready to lose his cool!  
  
"Uh, well," Kurt didn't know what to say...  
  
"Look, I'll take another go-round, they've got to be here..somewhere...." Lee could only hope.  
  
"Alright Lee," Captain Kurt conceded, "I'll check the hospitality tent. Seems like Kip went there after his win."  
  
****  
  
"Dad! Where's that foxy lady?" Kip had had just about enough of his Dad's nonsense!  
  
"Son, you don't need to worry about that old broad!" Nick derided, "Why don't you go talk to that ESN reporter, he was looking for you earlier!"  
  
"Daddy, please.." Kari interrupted.  
  
"Shut up Kari! Just shut up!"  
  
Kip wondered what had gotten into his old man.  
  
****  
  
Back at the pit, Mike hollered, "Hey Kurz! Have ya seen that good lookin' broad?"  
  
"Which one?" Kurz, the clown of the pit crew, yelled back.  
  
"The one with 'Don't Ask!' on her shirt!"  
  
"Nah! She's probably found someone younger than you!" Laughed Kurz.  
  
Mike gave Kurz a look that could kill and took off for the transporter. He wished he could find Dotty so he could show her around. He opened the back door of the transporter to air the place out. He looked up, satisfied to see that Kip's back up car was safely parked on the trailer's second tier.  
  
***  
  
Lee crouched by the rear wheels of the transporter and waited for Mike to walk away. He couldn't explain it but something told him to look in Kip's trailer. Lee hoisted himself through the back door and into the transporter.  
  
He could hear Mike and Kurz still razzin' each other.  
  
"Mike! You said you want to show Dotty around? That's not ALL you want to show her man!"  
  
Lee was disgusted! 'How can those jerks talk about Amanda's mother like that!'  
  
Once Lee heard the two jokers leave, he made his way to the front of the transporter. The lights were off and the crew had left to make merry at La Lizard. "Where could they be?"  
  
Lee felt hopeless. Nothing. He slowly made his way to the back of the trailer when...something above him caught his eye.  
  
It was...Amanda's wedding rings reflecting the light from outside. Lee gasped. He hadn't noticed the funny car on the tier above. Amanda's motionless hand was sticking out of the window.  
  
Lee flew up the ladder to the second tier. He rushed over to the funny car and peered inside. There lay Amanda and her mother. Both unconscious, both bruised.  
  
"Amanda! Amanda!" Lee shook his wife.  
  
"Amanda! please!" Lee was ready to lose it!  
  
"Lee? Lee?"  
  
Lee turned to look at Dotty.  
  
"Lee, I knew you'd come" Dotty whispered.  
  
Lee scooped his mother-in law out from the back of the car and gently assisted her to the floor.  
  
"How's Amanda?"  
  
Lee had never seen Dotty so serious. "She's, she's not coming too..."  
  
"Lee," Dotty was barely audible, "I, I think Kip's father used something to knock us out."  
  
"Yeah," Lee noticed some rags thrown down next to the car. He could still smell their noxious fumes. "We've gotta get Amanda out of here."  
  
Lee shuddered as he saw the deep bruises forming on his wife's neck. Lee carefully lifted Amanda out of the car...  
  
"LEE!" Dotty did her best to shout.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Lee felt a hard smack to the back of his head and a smart burning sensation. Soon blood was running down his shirt. Amanda fell out of his arms and her limp body rolled under the car.  
  
Dotty scooted on her belly and dragged Amanda to safety as Nick raised his arms to deal another blow to Lee's head with a heavy-duty torque wrench. Lee grabbed Nick's arms and the men fought for position.  
  
Nick reached over to bite Lee's nose just as Lee successfully landed a firm knee to Nick's groin.  
  
"Agh!" Nick cried out as he fell to the ground. He pulled Lee down with him as he firmly placed his hands around Lee's neck. "What's good for the gander is good for the goose!"  
  
Lee looked into Nick's crazed eyes and yelled "Dotty! Get her out of here!"  
  
Dotty was unable to rouse Amanda but, with strength only God could give, she scooted Amanda down the ladder and out through the transporter's back door.  
  
Dotty cringed, she could still hear Lee and Nick fighting for their lives.  
  
"Agh!"  
  
"Unh!"  
  
Nick continued his choke hold as Lee flipped Nick over his head and smashed Nick's skull againt the floor.  
  
Dotty was afraid to leave Amanda. 'Lee, you're a brave man.' She knew Lee could fend for himself. 'Seems like he's been doing this for years...' Dotty hoped she'd have the same kind of courage. As she cradled her daughter's head in her lap, Dotty pleaded, "Amanda? Amanda? Wake up darling...."  
  
The two men continued to struggle overhead. Nick finally rolled Lee to the edge of the tier and began pouding Lee's head on the ladder.  
  
Lee was getting woozy, his strength was leaving him...."A-man-da...."  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhh!"  
  
Captain Kurt shouted as he hoisted Nick's body off of Lee and spun Nick around to land a brilliant nose busting right hook! Nick crashed face first to the ground.  
  
Lee mumbled "Thanks" as Captain Kurt helped Lee up to a sitting position. "Amanda?"  
  
Kurt shrugged in answer to Lee's inquiry.  
  
"Daddy!" Kari had just run into the trailer. She looked up and saw the two men sitting by her father. "I'll, I'll call the police.....I'm glad....you found out...."  
  
tag comin' 


	4. Tag!

Tag!  
  
Setting: The plane back to DC  
  
"Amanda," Lee looked at his wife, "I am soooo glad we are finally going home!"  
  
Amanda smiled as she rested her head on Lee's shoulder.  
  
They looked like a couple of prize fighters instead of two lovebirds returning from their honeymoon.  
  
***  
  
Lee took Amanda's hand as they left the baggage area at Ronald Reagan Airport. "Hey, I'll follow you to Maplewood then we can both drive over to my place."  
  
"You've got no complaint from me Mr. Stetson!" Amanda grinned as she squeezed Lee's hand.  
  
***  
  
Amanda threw her luggage in the front door then took off with Lee in his Viper. She was going to help him pack a few things to bring over to her house. They hadn't decided yet where they were going to live but ...tonight they would stay at Amanda's.  
  
Lee dropped Amanda off at his apartment complex's lobby. As he parked the car, Amanda made her way to Lee's door.  
  
'"Oh!?" Amanda could hear a blow dryer running in Lee's apartment. "That's funny..." Amanda was surprised to find Lee's door unlocked.  
  
As she carefully opened Lee's door, she was accosted by the smell of cheap perfume and the eyesore of empty pizza boxes and chinese takeout containers strewn about.  
  
"What the..." Amanda was beside herself! She just now noticed the bras and panties and other feminine clothing flung about Lee's apartment. Amanda swallowed hard, she heard the blowdryer turn off.  
  
It was then she saw a very young, very buxom blonde emerge from Lee's bedroom.  
  
"Oh, Hi!"  
  
Amanda stared at the blonde. "Who are you?"  
  
The blonde stared back, "Well, who are YOU?"  
  
Amanda stood there red faced as Lee waltzed in and started to grab his arms around her waist.  
  
"Amanda? Is something wrong?"  
  
Lee finally looked up.  
  
"Oh! Candi!"  
  
end episode 4 


End file.
